Just fiction?
by Iron Zombie
Summary: When Stan Lee has trouble writing his latest Iron Man comic, he gets a surprise visit from said fictional character from an alternate dimension. How will Stan react when Tony starts criticizing and correcting what Stan believes to be just 'fiction'. One-shot.


**A/N**

**Well, I had this idea and I thought it'd be really fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Stan Lee.**

* * *

I bashed my head on the edge of my desk. _Ow…_ My brain has literally been _drained_. All my creativity might as well have been flushed down the toilet. I couldn't think of _anything_ and it was driving me insane. My study was flooded with scrunched up paper. Why? Because my stupid brain can't come up with a good idea for the latest Iron Man comics.

I frustratedly pushed myself up into a standing position and stalked into the kitchen. My mouth was dry and I was starving. I locked myself in that damn study with hope that I'd get some sort of inspiration. Wrong.

I flung the refrigerator door open. Nothing. There was nothing to eat in there. Well, nothing edible anyway. My wife, Joan, must've forgotten to go shopping, _again._

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before slamming it closed with a lot more force than necessary. Being a comic book writer may seem like the most epic job ever and, don't get me wrong, I love my job but sometimes it's just so damn frustrating!

I stomped dramatically to the couch. I slumped onto the couch and let myself sink into it. I shut my eyes briefly and exhaled loudly. My eyes burst open to the unfamiliar sound of clanking metal. I turned my head to see a man wearing a metal suit. The suit I designed. The Iron Man suit.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped to the floor. Was this really happening? Was the fictional character I created standing before me?

The faceplate lifted quickly and I saw a realistic version of the character I had designed. He had the messy brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and the winning smirk. The smirk _I_ gave him.

I was now sure. It was him. It was Iron Man.

The front of the suit opened and Tony stepped out casually. He wore a regular Gucci suit. No surprise there.

He plonked himself on the couch next to me and faced me. "As much as I am honoured that you based comics, movies and cartoons off me, you need to get your facts straight, buddy." he playfully punched my arm.

I nodded, my eyes wide and my mouth outstretched. He chuckled.

"First, and I am slightly offended by this, the technology of the suit in your stories is so behind. Geez, I mean, look at it! It's awesome!"

I nodded and he stared at me, waiting for a more verbal response. "I… Yeah… okay… um…" I stuttered. Could I embarrass myself _more_?

"And don't get me started on the Mandarin."

I gulped. "Okay." I managed to spit out. Yes, the first _actual_ word I have said since he arrived. I mentally punched the air.

"Look, Stephen…"

"Stan." I corrected.

"Whatever. Point is, the War Machine suit wasn't used to publicly execute the president. And, as funny as it would be, Rhodey has too much dignity to create a password as ridiculous as WarMachineRox."

"Isn't it Iron Patriot?" I asked daringly, seeing as I was apparently 'wrong' about details I created.

"Oh yeah, never use that name in your stories, _ever_."

"Why?"

"It's ridiculous and lame."

"Anything else?" I asked. I was getting impatient with Tony. No one knew he actually existed, so what did it matter?

"Can't think of anything else off the top of my head. Can't remember everything Jarvis had found in his scan."

"At least I got the A.I. part right." I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked me, a twinkle of curiosity in his eye.

"Nothing, nothing."

Tony smirked at me _again_ before entering his suit and walking further into my home.

I felt a pang of curiosity in my chest. Was there a portal to the universe where my characters exist, in my own home? Well, that's an adventure for another day.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'd like to know what you guys think of this right now. I originally wanted this to be a one-shot but it may evolve into a story where Stan gets visits from the other Avengers. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
